


Dancing in the Moonlight

by somelittlevaudeville



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Anxiety, CEO Spot Conlon, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Eating Disorders, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Firefighter Albert Dasilva, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Jojo, Hurt/Comfort, Im a teribble writer send help, Italian Racetrack Higgins, Light BDSM, M/M, Mechanic Spot Conlon, Mild Language, Multi, NSFW, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crutchie, Nonbinary Les Jacobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physicist Racetrack Higgins, Please give constructive criticism, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Racetrack Higgins, Trans Smalls, nurse elmer, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelittlevaudeville/pseuds/somelittlevaudeville
Summary: **ON HIATUS*When Racetrack Higgins was 13 he met the love of his life. He didn't know it yet and let him go before he got the chance. Racetrack met his soulmate again at 15, and then the last time when he was 18 in his freshman year at NYU. Racetrack loved his boyfriends more than anyone could tell. But when life threw obstacles their way, what would happen? Would they stick it out or fall apart?-----This was an ABO fic but I changed it because honestly, it made me uncomfortable.This will be multiple POVs and in alternating timelinesTitle up for change
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Buttons/Henry/Jojo (Newsies), Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Elmer/Racetrack Higgins, Henry/Mike (Newsies), Hot Shot/Kenny (Newsies), Ike/Tommy Boy (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Smalls/Sniper (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Elmer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 29





	1. First Meeting- Race

**Author's Note:**

> The characters using they/them pronouns are Crutchie, Les, and Jojo and Hotshot uses he/they and is genderfluid. While Smalls is she/they and a demigirl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole story is gonna be a wild ride and emotional whirlwind. I don't currently have acces to the "if you have to choose" file and I'm grounded so updates are whenever I can.

Antonio “Racetrack” Higgins first presented when he was 13. It was during seventh grade gym class and it struck him like a bullet. 

First was the tingling feeling he had gotten in honors math an hour before. Then when he got to gym it was too packed and cramped and he was sweaty. He could feel the breaths of everyone around him and a burning, twisting, and searing pain in his lower abdomen. He tried to get changed but his mind was foggy. He felt the need to turn around and cling to the alpha boy with a locker nearest his.

And the worst part-  _ everyone knew _ . They could smell it on him. He felt his cock drip and he was dizzy. He’d heard of what happened when you presented but this was worse than he imagined. 

Racetrack slid to the cold floor with a soft whimper and clutched his stomach. He heard soft voices soon after and a hand lightly press his back, rubbing circles. He focused on the words. 

“Hey- you’ve gotta stand up, we can get you to the nurse,” the voice explained. He lifted his head and slowly stood up. 

“That’s it,” the voice said. “It’ll be alright.” 

They put their arm around his lower back while you went to the nurse’s office, sending a quick explanation to the gym teacher. 

“Almost there,” the voice assured. “It won’t hurt too much longer.”

Race felt himself laid onto a bed and a hand rubbing the sweat from his forehead and getting his hair back. There were hazes of dark brown and tanned skin in his vision. 

“Drink this,” the school nurse instructed, handing him a glass. “I’m going to call your parents to pick you up.” Race nodded slowly and the nurse left. The other boy in the room finally came in to focus. 

“I’m Elmer- Beta,” he explained. “Some of them were giving ya weird looks so I had to get ya out.” 

“Thanks.” Race said quietly. He was thinking of how pretty Elmer’s brown eyes were. The same color as a hot cup of his mother’s black coffee. He shook himself back to reality. Maybe that was just a thing that happened in heat. 

“You really should drink that,” Elmer scolded lightly. “It’ll help you.” Elmer gestured to the drink and watched Race as he sat at the end of the little bed. It was crunchy and covered in plastic but at least it wasn’t the tile of the locker room floor. With it’s overwhelming smell and prying eyes. 

He eyes the drink speculatively. He sipped it and let out a sigh.

“That really fucking works,” Race seemed elated. He looked around at the blue walls with chipping paint and encouraging posters. To the desk in the corner and the  _ weird _ human body diagram.

Elmer nodded with a sad smile. “I should really get back to class. You can give me your Snapchat if that's cool?” he suggested, albeit a bit nervously.

Race nodded. “Mhm.” Elmer pulled out his phone and looked to Race, ready to type it in. “trackraceH_2000.” He said, smiling like the cheshire cat.

“Got it,” Elmer replied with a matching yet less mischievous grin. “I’m ‘E_kasprazak’.” 

“Got it,” he copied, the agonizing pain from earlier being relieved by what Race was convinced was a magic tonic instead of a drink from the school nurse. 

The nurse came back in.

“Your mom is on her way to take you home,” she explained. “You can stay until he leaves or go back to class.” This time she spoke to Elmer. 

Elmer looked to Race, asking him. “You can stay,” Race said quietly. Elmer smiled at him and stood up, moving around and arranging pillows.

“What  _ are _ you doing?” Race asked him. He sat up and moved so Elmer could lay pillows behind him.

“It’s a nest,” he explained. “My family does it for my sister when she’s in heat.” Elmer gestured for him to lay in it. Race laid down slowly, speculative of the ‘nest’. No one in his family had been omega for generations, it was new to him. 

Upon feeling the calming surrounding of the pillows Race let out a satisfied hum and nuzzled in. Elmer giggled at the sight which didn’t bother his now blissful form in the slightest. 

“‘S nice,” Race said. He smiled up at Elmer. “Thanks.”

“No problem. You looked like you needed it.” Race laughed at that. Then his face twisted. 

“Don’t heats get worse than this?” He looked shocked, terrified, and baffled at the same time. 

“Yes,” the school nurse replied from her desk, reminding them of her presence. 

This caused a groan to erupt from Racetrack. He laid back down and tried to wish for the pain in his abdomen and this weird new feeling in his penis to go away. 

“You have to keep drinking that,” The nurse told him. “It’ll help you until your parents can come.” Race sat up and took a few more sips. He knew middle school nurses were well equipped to handle kids presenting and that he wasn’t the first but it felt odd to know that he wasn’t a secret. And now every alpha and beta will be able to catch his scent. It was terrifying.

But even then Racer knew. Everyone goes through this. Every omega. But no one in his family knew what to do with omegas. Even his parent’s and grandparents' spouses had been beta. What if they were disappointed? What if they threw him out? He couldn’t very well go live in the group home like his friends- it was terrible there. For the first time Race was in heat. And for the first time, he had to be worried about what his family would think of him for something he couldn’t control. But it very well wouldn’t be the last.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a quick info bit about my stories

Hello! I just wanted to let you all know that my stories are all on hiatus. I have not given up on them but made the decision to write the entirety of each story before publishing anything more. This applies to both "You Have to Choose" and "Dancing in the Moonlight". Please be patient! 

The reason I cannot continuously update is because of my depressive episodes that wreck my schedule entirely. Having a chapter pre-written just makes more sense for everyone. I love you and thanks for sticking this out with me!


End file.
